


Eyeliner on Cheeks

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Series: Who's your Daddy? [2]
Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Baby, Crack, Crack Fic, Cute, Daddy Hiro, F/M, Fluff, cosplaying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro had always been sexy. He had managed to create an amazing stage personna. The Dark Prince of Hell had many admirers. But he was more than that. Sweet and funny, love fell in his lap and gave him a beautiful gift.</p>
<p>He was still The Dark Prince of Hell, but he now had his own personal little minion. The cutest one ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner on Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> A standalone of this Daddy series, in which Hiro discovers how amazing life can be with his mini version of himself.  
> What can I say? These guy would probably make sweet daddies, that's not my fault.

Masa let himself in and toed his shoes off before venturing any further in his friend’s apartment.

“So, how’s life been? We barely see you nowadays…” he put the beers in the kitchen, along with the juice pack, “apple juice okay for the little guy?”

Hiro smiled as he opened his fridge to get all the drinks to cool, “sure, he drinks pretty much anything that isn’t fizzy, doesn’t really like the bubbles”, he shrugged, lining the beer cans in the fridge along with the apple juice, “and as for how life has been, well, pretty good. We finally get more time to ourselves, Jun can be a real demon when he wants to.”

That earned him a very loud snort, “look at who his father is. Couldn’t dream of having a little angel when you’re pretty much the King of all demons, huh?” Masa smiled, enjoying to think back on their busy, musical days. 

“He could have taken after his mother and became a real angel…” They both smiled, each of them knowing that wasn’t entirely true.

“Deal with it, your kid is doomed to be a naughty demon. A very, very naughty demon,” Masa went back to the living room to sit on the couch, “where is he anyway? Did you send him back to Hell?”

Hiro laughed, tiredly letting himself fall backwards next to his friend, “I wish. Nah, he’s in his bed, supposedly napping but who the hell knows… He learned how to climb out of his bed, Prison Break style, so he could be doing anything in his room.”

He would never admit it, but the first few times he had witnessed his own son climbing out of the bed, he had freaked out and had ran over to him, afraid he would fall and break his neck. After a dozen times, realizing he couldn’t build walls all around his son’s bed, he gave up and started to get used to the fact his kid was some kind of super ninja.

“I guess putting him to sleep just to get a bit of alone time gets risky, huh?” Masa smirked, knowing exactly how frustrated Hiro had been when he just couldn’t get some private time with his wife. She had bought dozens of pretty, lacy underwear to make sure he would still see her as a woman and not just the mother of his child, and it had worked perfectly to get him started, but the baby was always in the way. The first few months, it was because of his cries, and when Jun finally slept during the whole night, he found other ways to ruin it all. Now, a few years later, they had to be careful because Jun was the one who decided when to get out of bed and wobble over to his parent’s room. 

“You have no idea…” Hiro sighed, gliding a hand in his hair, “he walked on us right as we were about to get to it. Thank god we were under the covers… I don’t want to scar my child for life. And still, she refuses to lock the door in case something happens… Well, that way, _nothing_ is going to happen…” He almost whined, almost. He was too proud for that, but the dry spell was taking its toll on him.

“Well, maybe I could get him off your hands for a few hours, if you’re _that_ desperate. I need to make sure he gets to listen to proper music,” Masa crossed his arms, already thinking about the things he could put on to get him used to metal.

“Actually, he listened to us, even watched a few PVs not that long ago, I think he even liked it because he--” Hiro got interrupted as a door opened, pushed by little hands. And Masa actually squealed.  
Jun was walking towards them wearing nothing but his diaper and his red cover, draped around himself just like he had seen his father’s music video.

“Masa-niichan!” Jun tried to run on his little feet, but the cover got in the way and he almost fell down but Masa had sprung from the couch to wrap the tiny demon in his arms. 

“Jun-chan! You are just so cute, you know that?” Masa’s attempts at trying not to end up cooing to the baby had failed so many times he had finally given up, breaking into huge smiles when the toddler was around. “You dressed like daddy, did you?” He pinched his chubby little cheek, earning a delighted giggle.

“It’s my Nokubunya dress!” Jun looked so proud in his makeshift Genesis cosplay that the two men couldn’t help but melt down. This kid really was the best thing Hiro had ever done.

“It’s gorgeous, now all you need is black make up, and you’re going to be exactly like your dad,” Masa smiled, messing his black hair. They were actually getting quite long for his age, reaching his shoulders, proof that neither Hiro nor his wife were in any hurry to cut his hair, and it made him look so cute that Masa could see why they were waiting. With length came a few curls, probably thanks to his mother’s heritage. 

“Don’t put ideas in his head, I don’t want him trying to steal his mother’s make up…” he was chuckling, though, unable to resist the temptation of thinking about his son with black eyeshadow. He went to the kitchen to get a distraction from the fridge, bringing the apple juice box to his son, still in Masa’s arms.

“You’re thirsty, baby? Wanna drink apple juice? Masa-niichan brought it for you,” Hiro took the straw and poked a hole in the box to stick it in, before bringing it closer to Jun. Little hands wrapped around his father’s to hold the juice box as he drank greedily, an adorable look on his face. As soon as he stopped drinking, he took a deep breath and smiled, letting go of the juice box to wrap his hands around Masa’s neck.

“Yummy!” The boy’s smile was so bright it warmed Masa’s heart. 

“I can keep him this week-end if you want to. Go have fun with your wife, you both deserve it,” Masa’s smile was genuine as he said this, and Hiro appreciated that. He could use a little time to himself. “What do you say, you wanna stay at Masa-niichan’s place for the week-end?” Jun’s vigorous nod was accompanied by a joyful squeal.

“Yes! Masa-niichan plays with me!” Jun tried to take on the most serious air he could muster, but as soon as Masa wrapped the blanket around him to actually cover him correctly, he frowned and wriggled, “nooo! You’re messing it up!”

Hiro laughed, pretty sure Masa would be driven absolutely crazy by Jun at the end of the week, but he could handle it just fine. And knowing him, he would probably ask Natsu and Sora to come over and help him babysit. Jun was very fond of Sora, always amazed by his pretty features. Jun had even asked Sora to be his princess once, something Natsu had found absolutely hilarious. 

Jun escaped from Masa’s grip and abandoned his cover to walk back to his room, only to yell at his father half a second later, “daddy!”

“That child is going to be the death of me,” he sighed and went over to his son with a smile on his face. A few moments later, Jun came out dressed in his Dragon Ball pajamas, clutching his turtle plushie. He ran over to the couch to climb on it and demanded Masa sit next to him. 

The door opened again and Hiro went over there to greet his wife who was smiling brightly, “Ama’s book just got out, it has to become a bestseller, seriously, this story is sooo goood!”

“I’ll have to congratulate her, then.” Hiro wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, “Masa is okay to babysit Jun for the week-end, what do you say? Feel like running away with me?”

She almost purred to that, “I’d love to…”

As Hiro gently kissed her, a tiny voice made itself heard, “Eeew! Cooties!”

Both parents laughed, and her mother couldn’t help but look at Masa, “Keep him, will you?”

Then, Hiro looked at her and they smiled at each other.

Yes, Jun was a handful, but he was their pride.


End file.
